high school troubles
by scarletreader21
Summary: may's transferring to drew's school, will they let there past ruin everything for them, will love bloom in high school. or will they just stay friends sorry bad at summaries (being re-written)


High school troubles

Me: My very first fan fic yay, please go easy on me, this is my first so please go easy on me.

Drew: why would they

May: you're so mean

Drew: I know

Me: can we get on with the story now

Krystal: yeah, chatting won't do anything

May: who are you?

Me: my cousin

Drew: no wonder she seems annoying in first sight

Krystal: *brings out mallet* what was that grass head

Drew: nothing

Me: whatever I don't own anything

Chapter 1:

May P.O.V

"mom why do I need to transfer school's" I asked annoyed because I always transfer school when we start a new year "I liked it better at home"

"come' on sweet heart, it might not be that bad, you always transfer school sweety" my mom caroline said to me "just look at max he seems excited to transfer" she said with a smile

Yeah because he really wanted to transfer "but, why do we always transfer" I asked to my mom

"oh can you quit whining sis" I heard my annoying brother said to me "it might not be that bad, I heard drew goes to that school"

My eyes turned wide when I heard his name, I get to be his schoolmate for a whole year the more I don't want to see that annoying grass head any more. He always makes fun of me whenever I make one tiny mistake "the more I don't want to go now mom"

"come' on sweet heart you said Drew was the most amazing coordinator, a great person and the most handsome person in the world" she said it from a smile growing to a smirk and winked at me showing that I really like drew

"MOM!" I shouted "I never said that" I told and received a huge grin coming from max "WHAT!"

"why are you so defensive I just said you think he was cute" my mom told me and I can really see her grin getting bigger

"I never said that" I said to them "I don't like drew and never said it. Period please change topic"

Max was about to say something until I put my hand near him shaking it saying not one word

"fine but you did say it when you we're a sleep" he added I really want to hit him fir that what do I expect from him

"what do you mean when I am a sleep" I asked him with my voice really high

"you don't know sis" he said "you were like.. Drew, oh drew I really love you" he said with a really girly voice which annoyed me

"I don't talk like that"

"yes you do"

"no I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"no I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"no I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"no I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"no I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"no I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"no I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"no I don't quit it max" I shouted

He sighed in defeat "fine. You win happy" he asked me

"yup"

Then he closed his eyes and mumbled something "what did you say Max" I asked him with one eyebrow raised

"nothing" he added "mom are we there now" he asked , and we both look at mom

"you'll know it when we get there" she told us so we just stayed quite the whole trip as I looked outside the car I saw that we kept seeing the house was getting bigger and bigger so is Max and at last we stopped at one house or should I say mansion it looked liked 5 times bigger than our old house,

"mom, is this our new home" I asked and she just nodded

Me and Max just ran our way in to the house and we say dad "dad I can't believe we live here" I said

"well go pick what room you want" he announced and me and max just ran going to find the best rooms in the house

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I finally picked my room from searching form 6 different rooms and I finally chosen one it was huge and had its own balcony, its wardrobe was huge I bet it can fit a hundred shoes, I went over to the balcony and I can't believe my eyes _"is that drew"_ I asked myself I went out of the house to get a better view and I was right it was drew I was about to shout his name but

"MAY! Dinner time" I heard my mom I had no choice to listen so I went in the house I din' t even got the chance to say hi to Drew

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Drew P.O.V

I was training roselia, then I saw a brunette haired girl coming my way _"was that may"_ what am I thinking why would she be here on time I heard my sister

"drew dinner time"

*at the dining table*

"hey mom, who are the ones across the street" I asked

"oh yeah, I forgot , those are the maple family" my mom said and I just nodded

"maple, like may maple the girl you really like" sister said

"quit it Diana, I don't like may" I said to her

"sure you don't" she muttered

me: yay chapter 1 all done

may: when do I go to school

Me: in the next chapter

Drew: yay can't wait (sarcasm)

Krystal: was that sarcasm

Drew: *gulp* nope

Me: review please


End file.
